


Run Away With Me (please)

by Livhock



Series: Wow I’m torturing Patton [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Gen, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, No Beta, Urban AU, Virgil has a knife, We Die Like Men, i don't know how to tag, mention of Roman, mention of injury, talk of running away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livhock/pseuds/Livhock
Summary: Patton: "Let me see what you have! :)))"Virgil: "A KNIFE"Patton: "NOOO!!"
Relationships: none yet
Series: Wow I’m torturing Patton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Run Away With Me (please)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Liv again. I hope this chapter is interesting to somebody, I felt like it was a little bit slow. 
> 
> I tried to be funny, but I'm not exactly a comedian. I swear things will pick up next part!
> 
> Those of you who left comments last time absolutely made my day! Along with those of you who left kudos! Thank you all so very much. 
> 
> If you enjoy please kudo and comment <3
> 
> Edit: Sorry for reposting, I don't know what happened the first time. It did not display the amount of words nor the correct date I actually uploaded. Im still getting the hang of this.

Patton sat on the concrete steps of his back porch, star gazing. He glanced down at the can in his hand, contemplating on drinking it. Maybe the alcohol in it would numb some of the ache in his head. His fingers hovered over the pull tab. He huffed, slowly placing the can beside him. If he were to learn anything from his father, it was that alcohol was probably a bad idea.

Patton just sat for a while, closing his eyes and enjoying the cool air. He jolted, legs kicking out when he was rudely interrupted by a loud thudding noise coming from the yard beside him. A groan rose from behind the fence. 

Pushing himself up from his spot, Patton slowly crept over to investigate. He had to step on top of an abandoned tire in order to peek over the fence. He wasn’t necessarily short, but wasn’t entirely tall either. He assumed that he was maybe around 5’7 or 5’8. 

He softly gasped, taking in the scene before him. Virgil, the melancholy teen himself, sat in his backyard hissing and holding his shin. “Verge? Buddy is that you?” The kid’s head shot up, making panicked eye contact with the other teen. He visibly relaxed underneath his dark hoodie, however his shoulders still held tension.

“Yeah. . . It’s me.” Virgil slowly got to his feet, dusting himself off. He crossed his arms and attempted to give Patton a hard look. He mostly just looked fidgety and nervous, shuffling his feet and scratching at his arm. “What are you doing up so late?”

Patton blinked a bit and let out a confused laugh. “Well mister! I was gonna ask you the same exact thing. It’s almost midnight and you have school tomorrow.” He rested his chin and arms on the fence, lazily watching his young friend. Virgil took a deep breath.

“I’m leaving.” 

“Leaving?” Patton echoed, suddenly snapping to attention. He frowned, looking concerned. “Verge- I know it’s rough buddy, but you’ve just gotta wait it out a bit longer. It’s a whole city out there, and you and I both know how dangerous it could be. Are. . . Are you planning on going all by yourself- are you coming back-”

“Pat. . .” Virgil raised his hands looking a bit agitated. “I’m not a little kid. I can fend for myself. I have for a long time before I met you. I don’t need you to try and protect me!” He practically hissed, and although the words hurt, Patton couldn’t deny that Virgil somewhat reminded him of a stray cat.  
Certainly, Virgil didn’t intend to hurt Patton. He was on the contrary, trying to make it easier for the emotional teen. Maybe if he berated Patton enough, he wouldn’t miss him. 

“I DON’T need you!!” Virgil could tell Patton looked hurt even through the shadows. Good. Hopefully that meant he would let him go. 

“No. . . You don’t need me.” Patton’s voice was soft and it seemed to grate on Virgil’s ears. “But I want you to be safe, I don’t think we- you. . . have planned this out well enough. The city’s a different place at night Virgil.”

Virgil was well aware. He had thought of everything that could happen. Strangers lulling him into a false sense of security only to trap him once again in a new prison, kidnapping, being stabbed. His heart rate began to pick up. 

“I’ll defend myself. I even made a weapon.” He sat down his pack and began to rummage through it. It should be somewhere inside- Ah. There it was. He held up his weapon, feeling maybe a little bit proud of himself. 

“It’s. . . That’s really creative kiddo-”

“I’m not a kid.”

“Right- my bad. . . I really like how you. . . How you used the duct tape to. . . To attack the safety scissors to the other scissors. It’s very creative- VIrgil.. PLEAsE tell me you’re not actually thinking of stabbing somebody with those? I don’t think that would be incredibly. . . Safe of you.” Patton’s polite smile dripped into a vaguely crazed disbelieving one.

“It. . . It worked on the pillow- A goddamn pun at this hour? Okay. . . I’m trying my best here.”

“Of course you are kid- Virgil. It’s just. . . Virgil- People have guns- and you have. . . Uh-”

“I call it the spider since it has eight legs.”

“And you have a spider-”

“THE spider.”

“Oh christ almighty. . . Virgil. Please reconsider. . .”

“I. . . I’m fed up Pat. I’m sick and tired of adults pushing me around and telling me what to do. Ms. Twitch had us up until 10 making those stupid key chains. I wanna rule my own life for a change. I don’t wanna wait another day.”

“Why don’t you tell your agent about what's been going on? I'm sure she’d help you find a better home. . .”

“Because I’m tired, we’re all tired. In the best scenario we’d all just get moved again and I’d have to get used to a new home, a new life, a new school and I don’t want to do that again! None of us do. And Ms. Twitch always buys us McDonalds if the meetings go well.”

Before Patton could voice his concern, a car sped through the quiet street, blinding him. Virgil loudly gasped, practically slamming his light body against the fence. “YOUR FACE-” He quickly took his tone down to a whispering hiss. “Patton!! Who did this to you?” The kid's voice was dark. Patton could only flinch away, bring a hand to cover it.

“It. It was an accident. My own fault.” He smiled maybe a bit too widely at Virgil, because the moment he did so a spasm of pain burst from the right side of his head.

“It was your dad, wasn’t it?” Virgil had gone from shocked to mournful. Fury was hardly contained beneath his dark eyes. “It isn’t fair. You.. You too nice Pat. I honestly wish you weren't so nice sometimes. I’ll stay here. With you.”

Patton felt a tidal wave of relief rush through his body. Virgil would be safe! Safe from whatever degeneracy happened under the cover of night in the city. Patton wanted to believe that Virgil was innocent, but he knew in his heart that there was no possible way for that to be true. With their lifestyle, who knows what the kid had already seen. Nothing was sacred. 

He lifted his head, smiling. Patton was just about to thank Virgil before his gratitude died on his tongue. The child looked more crushed than Patton had ever seen him, and the two of them had gone through a lot. From bruises, broken bones, and trauma, Patton had never seen this type of look on Virgil’s face.

Patton’s voice was hushed. “Verge, why. . . Don’t cry- it’s okay. . . We’ll be okay.” He finally crept around the fence so that he stood by Virgil’s side. He lifted a hand, too nervous to touch the younger teen in fear of shocking him.

It was a pleasant surprise when Virgil barreled into Patton’s chest, tightly wrapping his arms around his chest. The kid looked up with steely determination.

“Come with me. I swear that I’m not as stupid as you think I am. I have a plan.” 

Patton made a slight choking noise in offense. “I never said that I thought you were stupid- I never once thought that! I was just worried. . . I’m sorry that I made you think that. What’s your plan? . .” He felt hurt bloom in his chest. The kid’s self image already wasn’t good. Did Patton unknowingly contribute to that?

Virgil smiled, genuinely. “There’s this. . . Well, I wouldn’t call it a gang. More like a group of. . . What’s Batman- Vigilantes. There’s a kid in the grade above me with two big brothers in it. He said that they let all sorts of people in.”

Virgil had met Roman when the two of them were paired up for a project. At the beginning, they couldn’t seem to agree on a single thing. They constantly fought and eventually fell into a habit of name calling and bullying one another. It wasn’t until two days before the due date that they were able to select a topic: The Nightmare Before Christmas. All they would have to do for the english project would be to analyze the literary devices used throughout the movie.

Because the two of them had started so late, Roman suggested they work on it after school at Virgil’s home. An entire new argument began. Roman absolutely refused to do the project at his own home. He claimed that he lived far away and that it would just be easier to work at Virgil’s house.

Stressed, Virgil had agreed, leading the two of them crammed into the corner of an already crowded bedroom. Roman quickly realized why Virgil had been object to working at his house. As the evening went on, the two of them had slowly grown closer. 

Virgil had eventually confessed to wanting to run away. Roman slowly described why he refused to invite Virgil to his own home.

“The stuff they do is pretty illegal, but they do it for a good cause!” Virgil had a steely look in his eyes that had Patton’s resolve melting. He slowly sighed.

“I’ll take you to them.” He smiled, cupping Virgil’s cheek. The little emo jolted in surprise, though not from the touching.

“Really? You’ll come with me- I swear that they’re good people. They’re apparently the ones who robbed that Walmart dry and gave all the clothing and stuff to the homeless!”

Patton returned a tight smile. That didn’t exactly make him feel more confident in his choice but he already said that he’d go. “I’m not gonna stay with you, but I’ll help you get there.”

Virgil’s cheerful expression dropped back into a frown. “I still need to finish school and take care of my dad. Maybe when school’s out I’ll join you.” He tried to pat the kid’s shoulder, but he only dodged out of the way.

“I don’t know if you looked into a mirror Pat, but he really fucked up your face. I have half a mind to storm in there and return the favor.” Virgil straightened out of his slouch, crossing his arms and glaring.

Pat could only manage a surprised laugh. “Langage mister! It wasn’t his fault- well… He didn’t mean to.” He sighed. “We’ll see how everything goes. Let me go grab some things and then we’ll be on our merry way.”

He firmly ruffled Virgil’s hair, hardly able to bear the look on his face before shuffling back inside to grab whatever he needed.  
Virgil wasn’t happy that he wouldn’t stay permanently with him, but maybe he could change that. He looked at the moon and crossed his fingers. “Please let everything be okay.”

Patton came out in proper clothing with a backpack. “Alright, you ready? We’re gonna have to walk pretty far, none of the buses are out this late.” Virgil gave a firm nod and then the two set out into the city, neither one daring to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Where would you guys like to see this going?  
> Any criticism? I can take it.  
> Do any of you guys have Fics of your own? I'll be happy to check them out! We should all support each other.


End file.
